Redo
by izzmye vermin
Summary: sebelumnya persahabatan baekhyun dan chanyeol baik baik saja hingga kyungsoo datang dan sedikit membawa perubahan chanbaek slight chansoo


Title: REDO

Author: Learn

Pairing: Chanbaek/ baekyeol

Genre : ?

Leght: one shoot

Happy reading !

"Yak chanyeol kembalikan "teriak seorang namja mungil itu sambil berlarian .

"ambil kalau bisa "tantang seorang namja tampan sambil mengangkat sepatu berwarna hitam pekat itu .

"YAK ish chanyeol kakiku sakit tauk"

"rasakan itu akibatnya mengerjaiku tadi pagi "

"hosh …hosh …hosh "namja mungil itu terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya ,wajar saja dia sudah berlarian sejak tadi untuk mengejar namja tinggi yang membawa lari sebelah sepatunya .

"hahahaha kau payah baek begitu saja sudah lelah "

"hosh…hosh…wajar kakiku tak sepanjang kakimu "

"hahahaha makanya jangan pendek pendek dong "

"ish molla cepat kembalikan oke aku menyerah "namja mungil tadi akhirnya terduduk pasrah di rerumputan .

Perlahan namja tinggi tadi mendekat sambil menyeringai .

"aku ampuni tapi kau harus minta maaf sepuluh kali dulu baru aku kembalikan sepatumu "

"APA malas ah "

"ya sudah kubuang saja sepatumu "

"YAK AWAS KAU CHANYEOL "

"kalau begitu kau harus bilang 'park chanyeol yang tampan aku byun baekhyun minta maaf ' begitu cepat"titah namja tinggi itu .Dan terlihat si namja mungil menggerutu tidak jelas .

"oke park chanyeol yang tampan aku byun baekhyun minta maaf PUAS kau "

"Pfffftttt HAHAHA kau terlihat manis kalau begitu baek ini sepatumu "akhirnya namja tampan tadi melempar sepatu hitam itu kearah namja mungil .

"huft aku capek tau mengejarmu "

"salahmu sendiri tadi pagi menyembunyikan sepatuku jadi aku di hokum tau "kata namja tinggi itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"hahahaha "

"kenapa tertawa "?

"wajahmu jelek yeol "

"APA wajahmu lebih jelek baek "

"enak saja wajah imut begini "

"imut katamu enek ? percaya"

|"YAK apa maksudmu dasar tiang jemuran "

"KAU! Dasar TOGE "

"YAK YODA JELEK "

"KURCACI BODOH "

Akhirnya mereka saling ejek dan berakhir dengan saling mengejar .

(-_-)

==============REDO=============

Baekhyun adalah seorang namja manis ,yang sedikit pintar bertubuh pendek dan sangat sangat cerewet ,bersahabat dekat dengan park chanyeol namja tinggi si periang ,baik namun agak agak bodoh ,standar lah dalam hal akademik manga holic .

Persahabatan mereka sudah dimulai sejak SD ,sampai sekarang kelas 2 SMA .

Itulah kenapa mereka benar benar dekat .Persahabatan mereka juga terlihat aneh karena kadang mereka bertengkar hebat namun paginya mereka sudah bertingkah seperti biasa seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu .

=============REDO============

Setiap jumat malam mereka mempunyai kebiasaan ,menginap di rumah pohon .

Dan melihat indahnya bulan dan bintang di langit malam .Kadang jika tidak menginap mereka akan begadang sampai pagi entah hanya sekedar sibuk dengan kesibukanya atau malah hal lainya ,.

Seperti malam ini .

"yeoll "

"heeem "tanggap chanyeol malas sambil membalik manganya .

"kau lebih memilih bulan atau bintang "?

"dua duanya "

"salah satu lah "

Chanyeol menutup manganya lalu beralih menatap 2 benda langit yang terang itu .

"aku bulan ,dank au pasti memilih bintang "

"eh kau asal menebak saja dari mana kau dapat pemikiran itu "?

"karena kau kan kecil ,seperti bintang itu "tunjuk chanyeol pada salah satu bintang di langit .

"bintang tidak selalu kecil ,dia hanya terlihat kecil kalau dilihat dari sini tauk "

"hahahaha tapi toh nyatanya terlihat kecil kan "

"kecil kecil tapi cahayanya terang "

"hahaha "

"tapi bintang dan bulan tak pernah berpisah ya "

"iya mereka selalu bersama "

"berarti jika kau bulan dan aku bintang "

"kita akan akan selalu bersama kan baek "

Mendadak hening …

"hahahahaha"tiba tiba tawa mereka meledak .

"seperti drama saja pembicaraan kita "

"hahaha benar"

"bodoh"

=============REDO============

"CHANYEOL PELAN PELAN DONG AKU TAKUT "teriak baekhyun ketika membonceng sepeda chanyeol .Mreka memang setiap pagi selalu berangkat berdua menggunakan sepeda chanyeol .

"berisik ah tidak akan jatuh "

"yak tapi pelan pelan sedikit "

"ish iya iya rem nya sedikit berfungsi "

"MWO sedikit katamu "

"hahahaha aku bercanda baekhyun"

Tiba tiba ada mobil mewah yang merem mendadak tepat di depan mereka otomatis sepeda chanyeol pun menabrak bagian belakang mobil tersebut .

BRUUUUUKK

"ish apppo chanyeol sial "marah baekhyun sambil berusaha berdiri menepuk nepuk celananya membersihkan seragamnya itu .

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama .

"seragamku kotor "eluh baekhyun .

"mobil sialan "maki chanyeol .Tiba tiba sang pemilik mobil keluar lalu menghampiri mereka dan munculah sosok namja yang sepertinya seusia mereka keluar dari mobil tersebut .

"maaf "kata namja itu sambil membungkuk membuat chanbaek melongo .

"maaf apa ada yang terluka "Tanya namja itu lagi .

Baekhyun masih diam ia mungkin berpikir si pemilik mobil akan marah karena mobil bagian belakangnya agak penyok .

"ah tidak tidak tidak kami yang minta maaf mobilmu_"

"tidak apa apa ,aku yang salah merem mendadak tapi serius apa ada yang sakit "?

"tidak kok kami baik baik saja "jawab chanyeol sambil mengangkat kembali sepedanya .

"sepedamu "?

"tidak apa apa "sahut baekhyun.

"ya sudah sekali lagi aku m,inta maaf "ucap namja itu sebelum kembali masuk ke mobilnya .

Setelah itu baekhyun berjalan melewati chanyeol ,chanyeol pun segera menyamai langkah baekhyun dengan menuntun sepedanya .

"baek kau marah "?

"menurutmu "?

"yak jangan marah dong"

"…"

"apa ada yang sakit "?

"tidak hanya kepalaku sedikit TERBENTUR trotoar "jawabnya sinis .

"oke aku minta maaf "

"….."

"maaflah baek nanti aku traktir ice cream "

"nyogok"

"heeem oke aku traktir sepuasmu bagaimana"?chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk teman kecilnya itu .Baekhyun berhenti sejenak lalu menyeringai .

"oke aku maafkan tapi di tambah ramyun 2 mangkuk oke "

"MWO kau membuatku bangkrut "

===========REDO=================

Setelah sampai di sekolah mereka berpisah di gerbang ,walaupun mereka dekat namun mereka beda kelas chanyeol kelas 2 c sedang baekhyun kelas 2 a karena baekhyun lebih pintar .

Chanyeol segera memarkir sepedanya lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya ,.

Ia sedikit meringis kala sikunya tak sengaja ia sentuh .Agak lebam pasti karena jatuh tadi .

Tak berapa lama songsaenim kelas chanyeol masuk dan diikuti oleh seorang namja sepertinya murid baru .

Chanyeol lebih memilih ,meneruskan membaca manga nya dari pada melihat murid baru itu .

"silakan perkenalkan namamu "kata songsaenim pada namja itu .

"D.O Kyungsoo imnida saya pindahan dari Matsuyama tapi saya orang asli korea"

"baiklah D.O Kyungsoo silakan duduk semoga kau nyaman disini "

Namja yang bernama kyungso tadi membungkukkan badabya sopan .

"oh yak au duduk di samping Park chanyeol "kata songsaenim .

"Park chanyeol "?

"barisan nomor dua dari belakang "jelas songsaenim .

"khamsahamnida"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangkunya ,lalu kemudian duduk ia melihat chanyeol yang masih focus dengan manganya .

"permisi "lirih kyungsoo.

"heeem"respon chanyeol .

Tiba tiba .

"HEEE KAU SIAPA "?heboh chanyeol membuat seisi kelas menghela nafas ,chanyeol memang seperti itu .

"tunggu kau murid baru disini dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu lalu kenapa kau duduk disini ini bangku myungsoo ,"?tanya chanyeol tanpa henti membuat kyungsoo melongo .

"ah namaku D.O kyungsoo aku memang murid baru disini ,dan benar kita bertemu tadi pagi saat kau dan temanmu terjatuh tadi ,lalu songsaenim menyuruhku duduk disini "jelas kyungsoo mengikuti kebiasaan chanyeol(panjang lebar juga).

"ooh"responnya singkat membuat kyungsoo sedikit jengkel dengan kelakuan teman sebangkunya itu .

"PARK CHANYEOL SIMPAN KOMIKMU ATAU KAU INGIN BELAJAR DI LUAR "marah songsaenim .

"nee"jawab chanyeol malas sambil memasukan manganya ke laci dan pasti nanti ia akan baca lagi ,kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum melihatnya .

===========Redo=================

"chanyeol "panggil kyungsoo.

"ada apa "?

"sekali lagi maaf soal tadi pagi apa temanmu juga tidak apa apa "?

"aku sudah lupa malah oh dia baik baik saja "

"syukurlah "

"kau pindahan dari mana "?tanya chanyeol lalu menutup manganya ,saat ini songsaenim sedang keluar jadi mereka bias ngobrol .

"aku dari Matsuyama jepang"

"wowo jepang aku sangat ingin ke jepang "

"kau ingin kesana "?

"iya aku suka anime "

"hahaha"

"oh eh namamu siapa kyu..do eh kyung ah aku lupa "

"D.O Kyungsoo panggil saja kyungsoo "kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum .

"oh oke kyungsoo "

"oiya temanmu tadi siapa "?

"tadi baekyun dia tidak sekelas denganku "

"kalian tampak akrab"

"karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama hahaha "

"begitu ya aku jadi ingin bersahabat juga "

"hahaha kau serius"?

==============REDO=================

"BAEKHYUN "panggil chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya .

"yeoll" alis baekhyun sedikit terangkat saat melihat namja yang tadi pagi mengikuti chanyeol .

"baekhyun ayo ke kantin "ajak chanyeol .

"iya aku juga tak lupa akan janjimu kok"

"oh iya kenalkan ini kyungsoo murid baru di kelasku "kata chanyeol .

"kyungsoo imnida "

"baekhyun imnida "

"eh kau kan yang tadi pagi "

"iya aku minta maaf"

"hahaha lupakan saja "

Kyungsoo tersenyum .

"kajja yeoll aku lapar ingat 6 ice cream 2 ramyun "

Chanyeol segera merangkul baekhyun.

"aku cicil ya"

"enak saja "

"hahaha memang kaubisa makan sebanyak itu tubuihmu kan kecil "ejek chanyeeol,baekhyun segera menslap kepala chanyeol .

Di belakang kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ke akraban kedua sahabat dekat itu .

'persahabatan yang manis'

============REDO===========

"Kyungsoo orang yang ramah ya yeoll"celetuk baekhyun saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah pohon ,setiap pulang sekolah biasanya mereka meluangkan waktu ke sana .

"iya baru kenal saja sudah nyaman "

"kau satu bangku dengannya"?

"iya "

"ish aduh "ringis baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar .

"rasakan siapa suruh mengahabiskan 6 ice cream dan 2 ramyun bersamaan"

"ish sakit tauk ya sudah aku pulang dulu "pamit baekhyun buru buru turun dari rumah pohon lalu berlari menuju rumahnya yang tidak begitu jauh .

============REDO===============

"menjengkelkan "sebal baekhyun sambil menatap prihatin chanyeol dan sepedanya .

"mana ku tahu baek tadi tidak kempes "

"kau pasti lupa mengeceknya iya kan"tuduh baekhyun .

"sungguh tadi tidak kempes sudahlah kita cari bengkel dari pada terlambat "

Baekhyun buru buru menuju kelasnya saat sudah sampai di sekolah moodnya agak buruk gara gara harus berjalan ke sekolah ,salahkan ban sepeda chanyeol yang kempes tanpa ijin dahulu.

Chanyeol pun sama halnya .

"chanyeol "

"eh kyungsoo "

"kau jalan kaki "?tanyanya .

"iya sepedaku kempes "jawab chanyeol lemas.

"ooh kajja masuk kelas"ajak kyungsoo .

============REDO===========

"chanyeol "

"apa "tanggap chanyeol cuek sambil membaca manganya .

"aku lihat dari kemarin kau membaca sesuatu kau baca apa sih"?

"manga"

"eh kau pecinta manga juga ya "

"iya kau juga suka membaca manga "?tanya chanyeol antusias ia akan berubah menjadi chanyeol yang cerewt jika menyangkut manga.

"iya aku suka membacanya di rumahku banyak "

"wah serius tapi tampangmu seperti anak rajin sedang pencinta manga sepertiku biasanya bertampang malas hahaha"

"hahaha belum tentu aku punya koleksi terbaru Tokyo ghoul ,shigenki no kyoujin ,Kproject ,Love stage ,dramatical murdered "

"APA Tokyo ghoul aku sedang mencari cari edisi terbarunya "heboh chanyeol .

"kapan kapan kau bias ke rumahku jika ingin membacanya "kata kyungsoo.

"jinja oke bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah "

"oke "

=========REDO============

Baekhyun tengah menunggu chanyeol di gerbang sekolah ,ia biasa menunggu sahabat idiotnya itu setiap hari .

"baekhyun"

"heeem lama sekali kelasmu lemot"

"ish dasar ,eh aku ingin ke tempat kyungsoo kau mau ikut "?

"kalian akan pergi "?

"tidak hanya main saja "

"aniya aku kan harus ke took bunga kangin ajushi "

"saying sekali pasti lebih asyik juga kalau baekhyun ah ikut"kata kyungsoo .

"hahaha lain kali pasti aku ikut "

"ya sudah kami pergi dulu "kata chanyeol lalu menarik tangan kyungsoo .

Baekhyun masih menatap keduanya sampai ia melihat keduanya sudah lenyap bersama mobil mewah yang membawa mereka.

===============REDO=================

Baekhyun tengah sibuk membalik buku pelajaranya .

"tok tok tok"

"siapa"?

"aku "

"masuk "

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar baekhyun lalu segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk itu .

"kau baru pulang "Tanya baekhyun asal .

"iya astaga baek kau tau kyungsoo ternyata lebih holic dari pada aku dia punya begitu banyak manga dari edisi lama sampai yang terbaru "heboh chanyeol .

"ooh lalu "

"dia meminjamkanku banyak manga edisi terbaru yang belum aku temukan di kota ini "

"heeem "

"dia benar benar baik padahal jika rental pasti habis uang banyak dan dia meminjamkanya tanpa sewa "

"heeem "

"kau tidak asyik "cibir chanyeol .

"aku harus bagaimana "?

"kau seperti tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini "

"memng iya aku kan tidak tau manga wajar kan "jawab baekhyun asal tanpa mengetahui kalau chanyeol mulai gondok.

"ya sudah aku pulang saja selamat malam "pamit chanyeol terkesan agak marah .

"heeem hati hati "

Sepenionggal chanyeol baekhyun kembali menatap pintu yang barusan di lewati chanyeol entah ada persaan aneh apa yang menyeergap namja mungil itu .

==============REDO===============

Baekyun sedang menata bukunya sampai tiba tiba ada pesan masuk di ponselnya .Pesan dari chanyeol .

 _"baekhyunee aku tidak bisa menjemput sepedaku masih di bengkel aku berangkat bersama kyungsoo"_

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kedua bahunya .

"apppa antarkan aku ke sekolah "

"eh chanyeol tidak menjemput"?tanya umma baekhyun.

"tidak"

============REDO===========

"baekhyun"panggil chanyeol saat melihat sahabat mungilnya itu di gerbang .

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo keluar dari mobil .

"kau berangkat dengan siapa"?tanya chanyeol .

"apppa"

"maaf tadi aku kesiangan aku juga lupa kalau sepedaku masih di bengkel untung aku melihat kyungsoo lewat di depan rumahku jadi sekalian nebeng "jelas chanyeol .

"hahaha iya tidak apa apa kok oh iya nanti kau pulang duluan saja "

"kau pergi lagi"?tanya baekhyun.

"nee nanti aku dan kyungsoo akan ke Toko buku ya mencari manga baru"

"oke hati hati "

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu merangkul kyungsoo menuju kelasnya .

Baekhyun tersenyum …

=============REDO==============

Hari ini chanyeol tidak bisa menjemput baekhyun lagi alasanya karena chanyeol berangkat bersama chanyeol kyungsoo terlanjur menjemput dan chanyeol tidak enak menolaknya .

Sehingga baekhyun akhirnya berangkat sendiri dari kejauhan ia melihat chanyeol keluar dari mobil kyungsoo baekhyun ingin menghampiri mereka namun ia urungkan saat melihat mereka berdua tengah bersenda gurau bersama .

Chanyeol terlihat sedang tertawa sambil menunjuk nunjuk manga di tanganya kyungsoo pun begitu .

===========REDO==========

"chanyeoll kau mau ke kantin|"Tanya kyungsoo saat jam istirahat .

"iya kajja"

"eemm chanyeol sebenarnya aku bawa bekal agak banyak hari ini kau mau "

Tawar chanyeol sambil membuka kotak bekalnya .

"wah sepertinya enak apa ini "?

"okonomiyaki ,yang ini sosis panggang "

"aku cicipi ya "

Tak berapa lama chanyeol mencicipi makanan itu .

"wowo enak kau bakat jadi chef kau belajar masak dari mana"puji chanyeol .

"waktu di jepang aku sering mambantu bibiku masak di restoranya "

"ini enak sekali "

"benarkah "

Hahhaha aku bisa menghabiskanya "

"yak jangan habiskan "

"aku bercanda "

Mereka saling bercanda sambil makan /

"chanyeol "panggil,baekhyun dari luar kelas ,.

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik bercanda pun keluar menemui sahabatnya itu .

"chanyeol ayo ke kantin aku yang traktir kemarin aku dapat gaji"ajak baekhyun antusias

"ah aku sudah makan kau sih tidak dari tadi "

Mendadak raut wajah baekhyun berubah kecewa.

"begini saja ayo makan bekal kyungsoo saja masakanya enak lo kau pasti ska "ajak chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun namun baekhyun menolak .

"aku sedang ingin ke kantin yeoll kalian nikmati saja "tolak baekhyun lalu berllau ke kantin sendirian .

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang sudah pergi .ia tau sahabatnya itu psti kecewa.

'maaf'

===============REDO============

"baekhyun"teriak chnayeol saat melihat baekhyun sedang berada di rumah pohon.

Buru buru chanyeol naik ke rumah itu .

"kau sudah dari tadi baek|"?tanya chanyeol .

"iya rasanya aku akan segera pulang "

"eh kau tidak ingin melihat bulan dan bintang "?

"besok saja aku ada PR "jawab baekhyun singkat lalu turun .

"baek kau baik baik saja "?tanya chanyeol .

"aku baik waeyo"?

"errr tidak "

===========REDO============

Malam ini jumat malam namun tidak seperti sebelumnya ,malam ini chanyeol tidak bisa menginap karena katanya ada janji menonton movie terbaru dengan kyungsoo ,chanyeol bersikeras mengajak baekhyun namun namja mungil itu menolak .

Baekhyun kembali melihat bintang yang tertutup awan hitam sehingga hanya terlihat jelas bulanya saja .Baekhyun kembali teringat chanyeol 'sepi '.Ya akhir akhir ini memang sepi chanyeol lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama chanyeol .baekhyun berpikir karena mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama sehingga mereka bisa cepat akrab dan dekat .

Sedang baekhyun dan chanyeol sendiri mempunyai hobi yang jelas jelas bertolak belakang .

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas ,jujur ia sedikit kehilangan chanyeol .

==========REDO==============

Hari ini chanyeol menjemput baekhyun seperti sebelumnya .

"sudah lama tak naik sepeda ya"celetuk chanyeol memang seminggu yang lalu ia barengan dengan kyungsoo .

"iya"

"hahaha aku sampai lupa caranya "

"lebih nyaman naik mobil kyungsoo kan "

"eh tidak juga aku rindu naik sepeda kok "kata chanyeol .

"aku dengar kau ikut club music ya "?tanya baekhyun sambil berpegangan erat pada kemeja chanyeol .

"iya aku belum cerita ya "?

"belum "

"haha lupa oh iya nanti kalau kau mau pulang pakai sepedaku tidak apa apa aku tidak bisa pulang bareng hari ini hari pertama exskull music"jelas chanyeol yang dihadiahi anggukan baekhyun namuntetap baekhyun sedikit kecewa .

"aku naik bus saja "

"heeem oke"

===========REDO=============

"kau juga ikut music aku tidak percaya "kata chanyeol saat melihat kyungsoo juga duduk di kelas music .

"iya aku sedikit bisa menyanyi tauk "

"benarkah kau yakin suaramu tidaka kan merusak telinga orang "cibir chanyeol .

SLAPPP

"auuuh appo "

"rasakan lihat saja awas kalau kau sampai jatuh cinta pada suaraku nantinya "kata kyungsoo menyeringai .

"aku tak menyangka kau punya suara seindah itu"puji chanyeol saat mereka selesai exskull .

"aku dulu juga ikut kelas music di sekolah lamaku "

"begitu ya pantas bagus hahaha"

"kau juga pandai bermain gitar yah "

"sedikit itu sdah hobbyku "

"ngomong ngomong kau bawa sepeda"?

"iya sepedaku sudah jadi tadi pagi kau belum di jemput"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil sesekali melitik arlojinya .

"ish semakin sore kemana sih ahjusi "gerutu kyungsoo karena sopirnya masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya .

"jika tidak keberatan kau bisa naik sepedaku "tawar chanyeool .

"eh maksudmu aku membonceng sepedamu "?

"iya mau tidak "?

"tapi awas jika di jatuhkan "

"hahahaha kau setakut itu sih ,tidak mungkin aku ini pembalap sepeda hebat tauk kajja "

Akhirnya kyungsoo pulang dengan membonceng sepeda chanyeol seperti saat baekhyun membonceng .

Selama di perjalanan mereka asyik bercanda .sesekali chanyeol menggoda kyungsoo karena tetrlalu erat memegangi blazernya takut jatuh .

Baekhyun baru saja mengantarkan pesanan kue ,Karena umma nya penjual kue . saat ia sedang perjalanan pulang tak sengaja ia melihat kyungsoo yang tengah membonceng chanyeol .Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa namun perasnnya jadi kacau ia merasa tidak rela namun apalah itu hanya makhluk mungil yang tahu ,.Baekhyun tersenyum hambar melihat keduanya asyik bercanda .

============REDO============

Hari ini chanyeol ke sekolah lebih pagi ,ia berangkat bersama kyungsoo kdengan membonceng sepedanya seperti kemarin namun sebelumnya ia bilang dulu ke baekhyun .

Namun tak kunjung mambalas pesanya mambuat chanyeol sedikit gelisah .

"kenapa yeol "Tanya kyungsoo saat chanyeol terus melihat ponselnya .

"ani baekhyun tidak membalas pesanku "

"mungkin belum sempat "

"mungkin "

Seharian ini chanyeol gelisah karena tidak mendapati baekhyun dimanapun .

Di kelasnya ,di kantin dan itu membuat chanyeol sedikit jengkel walau akhir akhir ini mereka jarang bersama namun setiap harinya walaupun sekilas chanyeol pasti akan melihat baekhyun entah dimana .

"luhan "sapa chanyeol terhadap ketua osisi sekaligus teman sekelas baekhyuun .

"chanyeol ada pa "?

"kau melihat baekhyun"?

"baekhyun"? ah bukanya baekhyuhn izin ke rumah neneknya kau tidak tahu ya "?

"apa ?serius dia bhkan tidak mengabariku "

"molla coba kau hubungi saja dia "

"eeehmmm cis anak itu "

"aku permisi "pamit luhan .

================REDO=============

Chanyeol bergerak gerak gelisah ia sudah berusaha menghubungi baekhyun namun gagal ,ia lupa kalau sinyal di rumah nenek baekhyun benar benar buruk .Bahkan dulu ia harus bangun jam 12 malam untuk menghubungi baekhyun ,Sinyal disana akan lebih baik jika sudah jam malam .

 _'baekhyunnee kau tega sekali tak mengabariku'_

Chanyeol melihat lagi pesan yang sudah puluhan kali ia kirimkan ke teman kecilnya itu .

Karena lelah akhirnya chanyeol tertidur dengan manga di atas wajahnya .

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya saat sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00

Namja tampan itu melirik ponselnya ada satu balasan dari baekhyun .

 _'maaf chanyeol aku buru buru ,maaf juga baru balas biasa sinyalnya buruk hahaha'_

"cis konyol"dengus chanyeol .Lalu segera ia ke kamar mandi .

=============REDO=============

"jadi baekhyun ke tempat neneknya "Tanya mengangguk .

"berapa lama "?

"molla sulit sekali menghubunginya "

"ooh"kyungsoo mengangguk paham .

"eh kyungsoo temani aku ke toko buku lagi yook"

"oke tapi tarktir aku ice cream "

"iya iya "chanyeol mengusak rambut kyungsoo gemas,bagi chanyeol kyungsoo agak sedikit mirip baekhyun menggemaskan .

==============REDO=================

Sudah 3 hari chanyeol tidak menghubungi baekhyun begitupun baekhyun .

Chanyeol begitu sibuk dengan urusan manga serta musiknya membuat namja jakung itu sedikit melupakan sahabat kecilnya .

Chanyeol baru pulang dari rumah kyungsoo seharian ini chnayeol menghabiskan waktu bersama kyungsoo di rumahnya untuk mengcompode sebuah lagu .

Ia meletakan tasnya di atas nakas .

"lelah"eluhnya ia melihat jendelanya yang lupa belum ia tutup ia melihat bulan dan bintang yang terang .

Tunggu jumat malam .Baekhyun .

Chanyeol segera meraih ponselnya lalu keluar ia berlari menuju rumah pohon ,sampai ia aingat jika baekhyun sedang tidak ada disini .

Chanyeol segera mengetikan pesan untuknya berharap baekhyun segera membalasnya .

Ini sudah malam sekitar pukul 11.00 malam pasti sinyalnya bagus,

To: baekhyunee

 _'selamat malam baek kau sedang apa kau lihat bulan dan bintangnya terang'_

Butuh beberapa menit hingga ponsel chanyeol beregetar .

From : Baekhyunee

 _'heem aku juga tengan menatapnya disini lebih jelas lho J "_

Chanyeol tersenyum ,ia sangat merindukan baekhyun walau baru 3 hari tidak bertemu .

===========REDO============

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya tadi malam baekhyuun tidak membalas ponselnya dan chanyeol harap ia akan melihat ponselnya beridi pesan pagi ini .

 _"selamat pagi pemalas ayo cepat bangun "_

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum baekhyun membalas ,mungkin semlam ia ketiduran ia melihat jam pesan itu sudah 2 jam yang lalu .

"jadi kita akan duet di festival sekolah "?

"iya kau siap "?

"aku gugup lah ini pertama kalinya tauk "kata kyungsoo sambil menggembungkan pipinya .

'hahha santai saja "

"eh chanyeol baekhyun kapan pulang ini kan sudah seminggu "Tanya kyungsoo.

"molla aku lupa bertnya "

=========REDO=============

Sambutan antusias setelah penampilan chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang menawan chanyeol mengiringi nyanyian kyungsoo dengan gitarnya .

"kalian hebat "puji luhan ketua osis .

"terima kasih "kata chanyeol malu malu .

"kau juga suaramu menawan "

"bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini bersama bagaimana"ajak luhan .

Dan mereka pun merayakanya di restoran sampai larut malam .

"aku tak menyangka kita berhasil "kata kyungsoo saat di perjalanan pulang berdua denganchanyeol .

"kita sudah berusaha "kata chanyeol .

"iya latihan kita tidak sia sia "

"benar "

Tak berapa lama chanyeol melihat supir kyungsoo sudah menjemput .

"chanyeol ah aku pulang dulu mau nebeng "?

"ah tidak hati hati oke "

'oke "kyungsoo tersenyum begitupun chanyeol entah kenapa chanyeol merasa nyaman bersama kyungsoo akhir akhir ini .

Chanyeol baru saja meletakan tasnmya di nakas .ia tadi mensilent ponselnya .sehingga ia buru buru mnghidupkan ponselnya siapa tau ada pesan atau apa .

Dan benar ada lebih dari 10 pesan dan missed call dari baekhyun .yang rata rata menanyakan kabar chanyeol .

Tanpa menunnggu lagi chanyeol segera berusaha menghubungi baekhyun dan tak berapalama akhirnya tersambung .

 _"hallo"_ sapa baekhyun dari seberang .

"hallo baek aku piker sudah tidur "

" _hahaha aku kalau tidur malam chanyeol_ "

"maaf baek tadi aku mensilent ponselku "

 _"tidak apa apa_ "

Berikutnya terjadi keheningan .

"baek apa kabar apa kau baik baik saja "?

 _"aku baik yeoll kau sendiri "?_

"aku baik tapi lebih baik lagi kalau kau ada disini "?

 _"haha jangan bilang kau kangen aku "/_

"ish serius aku memang kangen kau bodoh "

"jinja wah aku juga kangen kau yeoll"

"kau kapan pulang "?

 _"molla yeoll "_

 _"yeoll neneku masih sangat merindukan kami nenek sedang sakit "_

"begitu ya ya semoga nenekmu cepat sembuh dank au cepat kembali "

 _"hahaha "_

"baek "

 _"heeem"_

:"cepatlah pulang "

Hening….

"baek kau sudah tidur "?

Tut….tut….tut…

Tiba tiba panggilan terputus dan chanyeol kembali mengumpat pulsanya habis .

Baru saja ia akan beranjak tidur tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi ternyata baekhyun menelpon balik .

"hallo "

 _"selamat malam yeoll_ "kata baekhyun dari seberang .

"eh selamat malam juga "

 _"baekhyun sayang chanyeoll "_

DEG hening

"heiiak_"

Tuut….tut…

Panggilanya sudah baekhyun putus .chanyeol sedikit heran dengan kata kata baekhyun tadi /.

"YAK AWAS KAU BAEK "

============redo===============

Itulah percakapan terakhir chanyeol l dengan baekhyun malam malam selanjutnya ia tidak menemukan pesan maupun panggilan dari baekhyun namja tampan itu juga sudah berusaha menghubungi naun lagi lagi nihil .

Sudah 2 minggu baekhyun pergi .

Chanyeol tengah berada di rumah pohon sendirian sepulang sekolah ini .Dia benar benar kesal pada baekhyun yang tanpa kabar itu .

Bahkan ajakan kyungsoo untuk nonton film pun ia tolak ia benar benar bad mood.

BAAAAA"

"SHIIIT "umpat chanyeol saat ada yang mengagetkannya dari belakang .

Namun tiba tiba matanya membulat .

Baekhyun .

\chanyeol segera memluk sahabat kecilnya itu dengan erat .

"baek aku merindukanmu kapan kau pulang kenapa tiba tiba ish dasar pabbo "

"hahah kejutan bagaimana kabarmu yaol kau tampak lebih tinggi "

"dan kau semakin pendek "

Baekhyun merengut sebal .

"kau terlihat lebih kurus sih "?

"apa iya rasanya tidak tuh "elak baekhyun sambil menyeruput jusnya .

"eh kenapa tanganmu"/Tanya chanyeol saat melihat tangan kanan baekhyun di perban ,.

"jatuh di parit hahaha"

"ceroboh "

"biarin "

"huh ahahaha tapi aku benar benar senang kau pulang ,kau sih sulit sekali di hubungi "

"salahkan saja sinyal di rumah neneku "

============REDO==============

Hari ini baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa bersama chnayeol .

"lama tak melihatmu baekhyun ah "kata kyungsoo saat mereka di kantin .

"iya aku juga ,aku kangen kalian "

"kau flu ya kenapa bawa bawa sapu tangan "?

"iya "

"ish awas kalau nular "

"akan kutulari kau yeoll "

"hahaha"kyungsoo tertawa melihat kedua sahabat itu yang saling ejek rasanya sudah lama tak melihatnya .

===========REDO==========

"yeoll mala mini ke rumah pohonn yak "

"oke sudah lama tidak melihat itu bersama yak"kata chanyeol .

"iya "

"tapi aku harus ke kelas music dulu "

"iya aku tau acaranya kan malam jangan lupa oke "

"oke "

==========REDO===========

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan kue buatanya ,hari ini adalah hari penting bisa dibilang hari jadinya persahabatan mereka aneh aneh saja tapi mereka tiap tahun memang mearayakan dan sepertinya chanyeol lupa tahun ini .

Chanyeol baru akan pulang dari kelasnya saat ia melihat kyungsoo /.

"kyungsoo ah "sapanya .

"chanyeol "

"kau kenapa "?tanya chanyeol saat melihat kyungsoo tampak sedih .

"ani umma dan appa tidak bisa pulang "ucapnya sedih chanyeol segera merangkul kyungsoo mengajaknya duduk di bangku .

"huks ..mereka tidak perduli denganku "

"sssssttt uljima jangan begitu "

"hiks aku kesepian yeoll "

"ssssst kau tidak akan kesepian ,aku akan menemanimu mala mini :"

"hiks janji "

"janji "

===============REDO===============

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.00 malam ,chanyeol melihat kyungsoo sudah tidur dengan damai chanyeol tersenyum .ia tadi menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain games atau membaca manga bersama kyungsoo menemani namja yang kesepian itu .

Hingga chanyeol akhirnya ingat sesuatu ia telah melupakan .

Mata chanyeol membulat ia segera berlari keluar dari rumah pohon dengan sekuat tenaganya ia berlari ke rumah pohon buru buru ia naik ke rumah pohon itu .

Hatinya sakit saat melihat rumah pohon sudah di tata rapi ada kue juga disana ia melihat baekhyun yang tertidur sambil bersandar .

Ia lupa ini adalah hari penting baginya .

"baekhyun "panggilnya lirih .

"euughh"baekhyun terbangun mendengar panggilan itu .

"ah yeoll kau sudah datang "kata baekhyun smabil mengucek ucek matanya .

"maaf aku terlambat "sesal chanyeol sambil menunduk .

"tidak apa apa yeoll kau datang pun aku senang "

"maaf "

"memang dari mana "Tanya baekhyun .

"aku menemani kyungsoo"

DEG

Lagi kyungsoo ,entah kenapa baekhyun merasakan sakit di bagian organ dalamnya .

"maaf baek "kata chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun .

TES TES

Namja mungil itu menangis .

"maaafkan aku kumohon"

"….."

"baek "

"…"

"jebal maaafkan aku "

"hahaha gwechana yeol"

"terima kasih kejutanya "

"kau suka "Tanya baekhyun .

"aku suka "kata chanyeol sambiul menghapus air mata baekhyun .

Kemudian mereka melihat indahnya bulan dan bintang malam itu .

"yeoll dingin"

"bersandarlah padaku "

Kemudian baekhyun bersandar pada chanyeol ,chanyeol pun memeluk namja mungil itu .

"kau semakin kurus pantas mudah sekali kedinginan "

"…"

"baek kau tidur"?

"yeoll aku menyayangimu "

"aku juga sangat menyayangimu "

"yeoll aku ada sesuatu untukmu "

"apa"?

"tutup matamu dulu "

"oke "

Chanyeol menutup matanya …

"CUUP

DEG

Tubuh chanyeol menegang kala merasakan benda lembut dan kenyal mendarat di bibirnya ,baekhyun menciumnya ,,ciuman pertamanya hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik ,jantung chanyeol berpacu hebat wajahnya memerah …

'saranghaee yeoll"bisik baekhyun nyaris tidak terdengar ..

Chanyeol membatu ,.

=========REDO============

Chanyeol baru saja bangun dari tidurnya ia segera mandi lalu memakai seragamnya .

Di ruang makan ia melihat ummanya tengah menatapnay sedih .

"umma kenapa :"?tanya chanyeol khawatir .

"chanyeol …."

===============REDO===============

Drap …drap…drappp….drap…

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenangnya keringat dan air matanta bercampur ia telah sampai di tempat tujuan ia melihat banyak orang berpakain serba hitam di rumah itu .

"andwae"

Chanyeol segera menerobos kerumunan ,ia melihat peti di tengah tengah ruang keluarga ..

"andwaeee"pekik chanyeol .

Ia melihat baekhyun yang terbujur kaku di dalam peti dengan menggunakan tuxedo putih ,wajahnya Nampak damai /.

"baek ayo bangun kenapa malah tidur sih kau harus berangkat sekolah "kata chanyeol histeris .

'chanyeol "

"ahjuma cepat bangunkan baekhyun "

"hiks chanyeol jangan begitu "

"heiii pemalas cepat bangun aku akan mengajakmu membolos di rumah pohon heiii kita akan melihat bulan dan bintang bersama baek ayolah buka matamu "kata chanyeol sambil menangis hebat .

"BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT BANGUN BUKANKAH KAU BILANG KITA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA SAMA KAU BOHONG AYO CE[PAT BANGUN "

"Chanyeolll sudah baekhyun sudah tenang "

"ANDWAEE DIA BUKAN BAEKHYUN ,BAEKHYUN BAIK BAIK SAJA BAEKHYUN MENEMUIKU SEMALAM DAN DI TAMPAK SEHAT "

"hikS YEOLL"

"BAEKHYUUUUUUNNNN ANDWAEEEE"

==============REDO==============

Chanyeol berdiri dengan pandangan kosong ia tengah di rangkul kris hyung baekhyun ,tadi chanyeol sempat pingsan .

Ia menatap nanar peti dimana ada baekhyun sahabatnya yang cerewet ,ceria dan mungil di dalamnya .Setelah ini mungkin tidak ada kecerewetan baekhyun lagi ,tidak ada yang menemani melihat bulan dan bintang lagi .

TES,,,TES

Chanyeol kembali menangis ,,,setelah ini ia akan sangat kesepian bagi chanyeol baekhyun adalah segalanya .

 _"baekhyun menderita pendarahan hebat di otaknya itu terjadi karena benturan keras dikepalanya ,dan yang baekhyun ingat ia hanya sekali jatuh pasa saat naik sepeda gejala dan penyakitnya memang mendadak sekali ia tiba tiba tak sadarkan diri ,2 minggu saat itu baekhyun masuk rumah sakit tapi di bersi keras melarang kami memberitahu siapapun dan perban di tangan baekhyun itu adalah bekas infuse bukan karena jatuh_

 _Entah kenapa kondisi baekhyun mambaik sehingga dokter mengizinkanya pulang namun tadi malam sepulang dari rumah pohon kondisinya drop baekhyun pergi di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yeol"_

Chanyeol kembali mengingat penjelasan kris tentang kondisi baekhyun .Lagi lagi chanyeol merasa tak berguna ia tidak bisa menjaga baekhyun ,bahkan ia tidak tahu sahabatnya saat itu tengah sekarat .

Semua orang sudah pulang dari pemakaman kecuali chanyeol di temani kyungsoo yang ikut menangis .Namja bermata bulat itu memeluk chanyeol namun chanyeol tak merespon .

============REDO======

Sudah seminggu setelah kepergian baekhyun ,chanyeol terus mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya ,walaupun ia bernagkat sekolah seperti biasa namun tetap ia tak bisa menutupi kesedihanya .

Chanyeol sering tampak melamun dan menyendiri ,padahal kyungsoo sudah berusaha menghiburnya .

Namun sia sia namja itu hanya ingin melihat baekhyun .

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun chanyeol semua orang merayakanya dengan meriah ,namun chanyeol tetap merasa hambar ,.

Bahkan puluhan kado dari teman dan keluarganya tidak ia buka .

"chanyeol ada yang mencarimu"kata umma chanyeol .

Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamarnya ternyata kris hyung baekhyun .

"hyung"

"chanyeol selamat ulang tahun nee oh iya ini aku temukan saat membereskan kamar baekhyun sepertinya ini untukmu "kata kris sambil memberikan sebuah kotak .

"gomawo hyung "

============REDO============

Hari ini jumat malam ,chanyeol melihat bulan dan bintang itu sendiri .Sudah tidak ada baekhyun .

Ia melihat sekilas kotak yang tadi kris berikan .

Kemudian ia membukanya .kotak itu bersisi recorder .

Chanyeol lalu menyalaknya .

Ttiiit

 _"ah appa benda ini berfungsi tes tes kurasa iya "_ bunyi dari recorder itu .

 _"oke baiklah "_

 _"selamat ulang tahun sahabatku yang seperti tiang jemuran hahaha_

 _Ups maaf saat ini usiamu sudah 18 tahun uuh kau makin tua tapi aku lebih tua dahulu hehe_

 _Semoga di usiamu yang baru kau semakin menjadi chanyeol yang baik ,periang dan err aku malas mangakuinya yah semakin tampan hehehe_

 _Tapi jangan semakin tinggi nanti jika ada pesawat lewat bisa gawat kau akan tettabrak nanti hahahaha_

 _Chanyeol maaf jika aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara langsung_

 _Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan begitu makanya aku merakm ini_

 _Kau pastii tau alasanya_

 _Maaf menyembunyikan semuanya_

 _Ah chanyeol kita sudah bersahabat sanggattt lama ya_

 _Aku jadi ingat kau dulu adalah namja cengeng yang sering kuejek_

 _Eh sekarang menjadi namja tampan dan jantan aku tak pernah menyangka_

 _Hahahaha_

 _Chanyeol uhuk…..uhu,,,, ish aku sedang flu maaf_

 _Semoga kau selalu bahagia di usiamu yang baru_

 _Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disisimu selamanya_

 _Waktu itu jika kau bilang aku adal;ah bintang berarti kau bulanya kan_

 _Dan uhuk…uhuukk.._

 _Dan bulan dan bintang selalu bersama bukan uhuk…uhukkk_

 _Kita pun demikian kita akan sellau bersama chanyeol ah_

 _Karena …_

Hening tidak ada suara yang muncul

 _"uhukkk uhuuk karena baekhyun selalu sayang chanyeol "_

Dan berikutnya __recorder mati dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol semakin menangis keras air matanya mengalir deras

Mengulang …

Jika bisa chanyeol ingin mengulang saat itu ,saat masih bersama sahabatnya itu ia akan menuruti permintaan baekhyun agar tidak terlalu cepat menggayuh sepedanya

Mengulang …

Jika bisa chanyeol ingin mengulang saat ia menjahili baekhyun ,ia akan berubah menjadi seorang sahabat yang akan menjaga baekhyun dan tidak akan melepas sedetikpun.

Mengulang …

Chanyeol ingin mengulang waktu ,ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama baekhyun makan bersama baekhyun ,melihat bintang llebih banyak bersamanya ,ia ingin selalu sama sama baekhyun ,ingin terus menjemput baekhyun ,ingin terrus bercanda bersama baekhyun

Mengulang ….

Dan terakhir chanyeol ingin benar benar mengulang saat baekhyun masih ada ia ingin langsung berkata langsung pada baekhyun ….

 _"chanyeol juga sayang baekhyun "_

"saranghaee baekhyunn"

Sia sia karena waktu tidak bisa diulang lagi .

Akhirnya malam itu chanyeol menghabiskan malam sendiri di rumah pohon dengan penyesalanya …

Sungguh ia ingin …

Mengulang …

END

REDO = MENGULANG ….


End file.
